Empty
by KuRoI HaNE
Summary: This can't be true right? Dobe can't be dead.....I held his body as sobs racked my body. Sasuke's POV upon naruto's death. May be alittle OOC. and a slight sasunaru


A/N: Just yesterday, my ferret has past away. She was like my little sister and she was there for half of my life. I really miss her and this fan fic is dedicated to her. I really can't say anything, I feel so empty.

* * *

The news was so sudden; it just came out of no where. Like a rain cloud suddenly forming in a sunny blue sky.

I remember clearly hearing a voice, a feminine voice I heard somewhere long ago. That voice, it……was my former team mate sakura. I dashed from my room to the big arena that orochimaru has inside his hide out.

Once I entered the arena, I was all sweaty and out of breath, why did I rush in here? I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach like I was falling off a cliff.

Sakura's emerald eyes held a furious look as she held kabuto in her grasp by the neck. Since when did she become this strong? Her normally cherry blossom pink hair had a slight red tint to it. Blood? What happened?

Her furious eyes danced towards mine and as she spotted me she let go of Kabuto in an snap and made her way towards me. Her mouth opened to shout when a hand on her shoulder had stopped her. It was my former teacher, Kakashi.

I laughed as I said "So the whole crew is here?" I surveyed the whole arena and noticed something was amiss. Wait no, a certain someone was missing, but who? Ahhh my other teammate Naruto is missing. Where is that dobe anyway?

Snickering I said "Where's the dobe? Don't tell me he died and did me a favor?" Off course I meant this as joke 'cause I knew that nothing bad could happen to my sunny friend.

But the reaction I got was Sakura grabbing my throat. When did she get so fast?

"Look here Uchiha! It's all your fault dammit!" sakura yelled at me, her spit hitting my face.

Hmm since when did she call me Uchiha? What is she so upset about? As I tuned back into her conversation I saw her head faced down and her form racking with silent sobs.

Then I heard little tid bits of what she was saying. "It's all your fault…" what's my fault? "Naruto…" dobe? What happened to dobe?

"What happened to dobe?" I held my breath to what she said next.

"Naruto is gone! He's dead!" sakura sobbed into my shirt as her small form racked with more sobs.

"W-what?" I sounded so unlike me right now, my voice all soft and confused.

" Naruto…he..his…body was slowly dieing after your guy's last fight at the valley of the end." She sobbed then she began again. " He-he never blamed you one bit, he said that he was sorry, sorry that he couldn't keep his promise to me."

My eyes stared past her shoulders, I couldn't bare to look at her eyes. I shakily took my breath as I spoke out. " He can't die, this just a joke, he wanted to be hokage…..there's, there's no way he could be gone."

A new voice entered the conversation. " Sasuke he's gone and we wanted to keep one promise we made to him when he took his last breath, he wanted you back." Kakashi spoke as he softly made his way towards me.

"sasuke you're coming back with us to konoha."

Right now I didn't care about revenge or my brother, all that was in my mind was Naruto's voice.

" Heh, even though sasuke-kun might want to go back, orochimaru-sama wouldn't let him!" Kabuto spoke in a ragged breath as he coughed up more blood. Sakura had broken his ribs and the ribs punctured is organs, causing blood to build up to Kabuto's lungs.

"Tough luck, Kabuto, orochimaru's dead."

All three heads snapped towards the new voice. There stood jiraiya holding his stomach to stop a rather nasty gash from bleeding more.

* * *

And that's how I ended back in konoha, where Naruto is waiting for me. I ran through the forest as fast as my legs could take me.

We arrived at the hospital rather quickly and I rushed into Naruto's room ignoring the looks from the other occupants in the room.

Time froze for me when I saw Him, Naruto. All the voices sounding like mere whispers, I slowly took my steps and knelt down on my knees next to his bed. I touched his face, he had lost his healthy tan color and now his skin was pale.

Death was written all over his body and face, he looked do tired. My warm hand twitched at the coldness of his body. I wailed as I noticed that his body was beginning to get stiff. He looked as though he his sleeping peacefully but the coldness and color of the skin forces me to accept that he's really gone.

"Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please tell me this is a joke? Breath, open your eyes! Please?" I wailed on the top of my lungs, sobbing and hugging his still form.

" No, no, no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no ,no , _no, NO, **NOOOO!."**_ I screamed not caring what people think. I just felt empty.

* * *

Later that day, kakashi took me to Naruto's apartment, he said that naruto left me something.

I looked and there laid on his bed was my hitai ate( head protector). I grabbed hold of it, and sobbed. The room was filled with the scent of naruto. Warm cinnamon and citrus, his scent, Naruto's scent. Oh god I can never see him again, never hear his laughter or voice, never see his smile again.

I couldn't believe it! I just couldn't, he is still so alive in my mind. I can't accept that he is really gone, that he is really dead.

I hugged his blanket, sobbing into the thin fabric I wailed once more.

* * *

A/N: In loving memory of my ferret kota. 


End file.
